


Master and Servant

by citylightsrestlessnights



Series: Master and Servant [1]
Category: Atonement (2007), Becoming Jane (2007), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: D/s, Dominant/Submissive, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Submissive relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citylightsrestlessnights/pseuds/citylightsrestlessnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahlia Renier leaded a "normal" easy life until she met James McAvoy in a nightclub. What she didn't know was that the adventure of one night would lead her to a life-changing discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master and Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story part of a series of the same name. It was inspired in the dominant/submissive kind of relationships.
> 
> I made some research on the topic and it is really interesting, I wanted to do something related to it and this is the result. This NSWF, so if you're underaged, needless to say that you shouldn't be here reading this. 
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated.

_I never thought or felt I had a strong and real purpose in life until I was found by him. I had no idea of what I was going to do with my life until he lectured me on the path I was meant to follow._

 

I remember clearly that saturday night. I was hanging out in the bar, as usual, getting wasted with my friends, losing all track of my life and drowning my sorrows in alcohol. I was dancing, he was there, his eyes fixed on mine for few seconds. I dare to admit now, that by the third second I drove away my eyes from him because I felt all the power he had over me, he was looking through me. I looked down and kept on dancing, trying to act carelessly as I felt something going on inside me, being watched over by him was more than I could take, I liked it but at the same time I felt I was doing something wrong. 

 

After a long while of being observed and dancing shamelessly in front of him, I took my purse and walked to the restroom to fix my makeup. As I went outside he was standing in the same place, with a drink on his hand, still staring at me. I couldn’t hold his stare. I didn't understand why. Out of nowhere, he walked towards me. I was standing there, looking around, feeling lost and vulnerable. None of my friends were around all of the sudden. As he approached I tried to look at his face but I couldn’t, all I could think at the moment was that his eyes were sparking a bit. Once next to me he grabbed my waist and said “You should be dancing with me.” 

 

Without hesitation or concern, I let him lead the way somehow as we danced to the trip-hop tune that the DJ was playing. His hand on my lower back was holding me firmly, close to his body as he breathed on my neck. “Hold me closer.” He said, I caught a hint of Scottish accent, which I immediately loved. I gave it some thought for a few seconds as my hands finally dared to go to his shoulders. That gave me the chance to feel his scent, wooden and minty, it transported me to a place faraway from the scent of alcohol and cigarettes of the place. Then I noticed I had been silent all the while, but I didn’t feel like speaking at all, it was like there was no need of useless speech, our bodies moved in perfect sync as the tune fell into a decaying abyss of softness. 

 

The song was over sooner than I thought and, curiously, me, being the incarnation of apathy, didn’t feel like letting go of him. But he walked away carelessly as I stood there, longing already for his scent next to me. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not the kind of girl who goes easily after a guy but that man was something. One of my friends appeared and asked about the stranger in blue vest that was dancing with me. I couldn’t tell her anything about him because there was nothing to talk about. For a long while I stood next to my table, drinking my Margarita as I looked around, expecting to find him. Nothing. My friends came and went constantly, I didn’t feel like dancing anymore, and all of the sudden, when my table was empty once more he appeared, again, out of the blue, extending his hand to me.

 

“You look bored and lonely. Come with me.” _I’m not like this_. I thought, but his voice was so inviting and I was so into his scent that I took my jacket and my purse with one hand and grabbed his hand. He led me towards the exit of the bar as my friend Sarah stared in awe. I looked away and noticed I didn’t even look at him in the eye, yet. We went out, he grabbed my jacket and put it over my shoulders, he stood in front of me for a moment and I couldn’t dare to look at him. “Look at me in the eye.” Great, what I didn’t want to do. I smirked and looked up for a moment, just stopping by his mouth, I noticed his red thin lips. “In the eye.” He insisted, I looked up and noticed, finally, his silvery blue eyes. I couldn’t hold it for too much, I felt like he was looking through me, I looked down again. “Tell me your name.” He said after smiling for a moment, I think he found cute my shyness or whatever thing was making me act like a total jerk. 

 

“Dahlia.” I answered. He touched my jaw as he lifted my head, my eyes met his’ again, with a lot of effort I tried to hold his stare. He smirked evily as he got closer and planted a small and tempting kiss on my lower lip. I lost track of myself for a second. The next thing I noticed is that we were on a cab, him sitting next to me and looking though the window. _He is intimidating_. I thought. But still he’s got this charm that wouldn't let me walk away. In the first place I’m not the kind of girl who goes for one night stands, so, what the hell am I doing with this man here? I’m completely surprised, for the first time in the night, about how naive I’ve been, am I really going for something with this stranger? I started debating all scenarios in my mind when I noticed he was already standing outside the cab, extending his hand to me. “Come on Dahlia!” I responded, again taking his hand. It is amazing how quickly I forgot about my inner debate and walked inside a building in downtown Tribecca with this stranger. 

 

“What’s your name?” I dared to ask once we were on the doorstep of, what I think, was his place. He looked for his keys in the pockets of his black coat and turned to look at me. “James… but… nevermind…” He opened the door. I still don’t understand why I found so fascinating his mysteriousness but I did... I still do, normally, I find it unnerving in other people. He walked in and turned a small light next to the couch. I walked in, slowly closing the door behind me. _What am I doing here?_ The geek inside me came back. I stood there, looking around, it was a simple but beautiful duplex apartment. In the first floor there was the big black couch, an LCD Tv, huge windows and a piano. The kitchen, next to the living room, a small bar that worked as a table and the stairs that led to what I supposed (an was right) was his bedroom and the bathroom. “Nice place.” I said as I walked towards the window, I looked down and the city lights looked beautiful, titillating. I Think it was 1 o’clock or something. I turned around and foun him sitting on the couch with two glasses of whisky. 

 

“Drink.” He said as he offered me one of them. I grabed it from his hand and once he released it, it went straight to my thigh. I was wearing a black dress, and the only think covering my legs were the stockings, his touch felt… warm, slow and agonizing. “Sit down.” He said. I sat next to him, drinking from the glass and feeling the hot and warm flavor of the whisky. I looked back at him, _god I don’t know what brought me here but I swear I can’t control whatever is going on with me right now_. He felt so powerful, seductive and… manly. “Why are you here?” He asked.  _Is this question for real?_ It, somehow, made me put things in perspective somehow, I didn't even know why I was there, I just got carried away by him. I kept silence, pondering on a logical answer... should I really speak the truth? “Be honest.” He read my mind... at the same time he touched my neck, his touch felt so alluring. 

 

“I don’t know… I just followed you.” I managed to answer as I tried not to get distracted by his restless hand going down towards my cleavage. He stopped just before getting there. “I know why you’re here.” No kidding... Then why did he ask me in the first place? I blinked for a moment and stood up. I didn't get it and I was feeling stupid. _I’m not like this!_ What the hell…

”I won’t tell you, but I will help you find out if that’s what you want.” I turned to look at him. Was that man being that shameless? He sat there, comfortable and self-assured, the feeling of self-esteem he exuded was beguiling, his eyes still sparkling. Something told me I should walk away but my pride was stronger and made me stand my own ground, _if he knows so much about me, then let’s find out_. I was playing with fire, I know.

 

“You know what I want?” I asked him, defiantly. He stood up and walked towards me. The lights made him look a little bit sinister. “Yes I do.” He said as he brough me closer to his body by grabbing me by the waist. I couldn't stand his eyes fixed on mine. “Tell me, what do I want?” I looked down, it was useless to resist. “You want me to…” His scent drove me crazy, his lips one inch away from mine. “No… you must learn to behave first.” He stepped back, I swear to god he was about to kiss me, and I wanted it so badly. Then, he sat back on the couch. _Did he just say I should learn to behave?_

 

“I’ll give you a choice…” is he playing with me? “If you stay, we’ll do things my way and I will honor your shameless question with an answer. Or, you can leave, but I won’t say anything else in the matter.” _Are you fucking serious?_ He was just there, acting so cocky. I felt like leaving, I was incredibly pissed, was this stranger really telling me that he knew about my fucking needs?

But more than that, I was curious and I couldn't live with that feeling and the idea of a ‘ _what if_ ’. He seemed to be amused with my reaction because he was smiling confidently.

“If we do things your way, you give me the answer and you end up being wrong, would you do whatever I say?” I asked. It seemed like a good, safe bet. He laughed and touched his chin with his fingers, playing with me, pretending to give it some thought. “I don't think that's gonna be our case, Dahlia, darling. But if you want me to swear on that, I do.” _We will see that_. I don’t know why I didn’t say that loud, maybe it was my safe, silent player inside. “Let’s play.” I answered.


End file.
